Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Red Leaf
by Herodegon
Summary: When a young boy stumbles into the pokemon world, will he have the adventure of a lifetime, or will his own life end up a myth?
1. Day 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon™**

**Team Red Leaf**

Day 1

A Whole New World

Today, my life changed forever! I was just walking home from school, ready to do about two whole hours of homework, when I noticed that there was a shiny stone on the ground! By human instinct, I was curious, and decided to pick it up. But then, a huge cloud of rainbow dust gathered around me, and I felt myself getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until finally I felt like the size of a pikachu. I was wondering what happened when I realized something…I COULDN'T FEEL MY ARMS! I was screaming, but I stopped knowing that no one was there. I started getting scared, wondering where I was, when I started feeling like I was floating in mid-air, and to my surprise, I was. I started screaming in fear, wondering if this was the end, when I suddenly stopped, and felt something squishy under me. I was so happy that I was alive, but the thing is, that squishy thing was a Treeko. Since I couldn't feel my arms, I poked him with my feet, seeing if he was conscious. When suddenly, he shouted at me, and pushed me off! After that he said "You should know better! Don't you know you should poke at the stomach, not the head?!", but I was to scared to answer. He asked me "What's wrong, you look like you just saw a gengar.", but I answered him with another question, and that question was "How can you talk, your a pokemon?!", but when he answered my question, I couldn't believe what I was hearing as he said "But your a pokemon, too!". I ran to the nearest puddle, and what I saw, was a torchic! I screamed out fire from my mouth, feeling as if I was an erupting Mt. Vesuvius, but even though he could've been killed, I watched as Treeko rushed in, grabbed me, and threw me into the puddle…head first. I wish that since it was a puddle, there would be mud, but it wasn't a puddle, it was a small fountain. After three hours, I finally regained consciousness, thinking that all of that was a dream, but once again, I couldn't feel my arms. I asked the Treeko were I was, and he told me I was on PokeIsland, the greatest place ever! He even told me that tomorrow, there was going to be a solar flare, performed by her majesty, Moltres! Although, he warned me that mysterious caves just started popping out of nowhere, and the worst part was that every time you enter one of them, the caves interior completely changes! He told me this was the very reason he wanted to start his very own rescue team, so that him and his team can explore the mystery's of this unique and mysterious island. Even though it was kind of a rush to do so, I told him I would love to join his rescue team! Although, he told me he would love to start a rescue team with me, but first they would have to consult Samurott first before they could join. Now, the way he said it made it sound easy, but the task ahead was far from that.


	2. Day 2

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon™**

**Team Red Leaf**

Day 2

Beating In The Meeting

After a night at "The Glacier Pond Inn", we started headed out to the meeting. On the way, we picked up some seeds, power orbs, and a few grocery items for breakfast. When we were almost there, I asked him what his name was, and told me his name was Adrian. He asked me why I looked so surprised, but I replied to him that Adrian was such a human-like name for a pokemon, he then asked what a human was, but I replied by telling him that it was nothing he probably knew, and after that we didn't say anything to each other until we arrived at the town hall. When we got there, we realized that the Dugtrio guards were on patrol. After we realized that there would be no easy way in, we decided to use the stuff from Adrian's errands to help us. We took some spicy seeds, ate them, and demolished the guards with SPICY BREATH! We then used the invisible power orb to turn us invisible, and get past the other 10 inside, and after that we knew that there would be no stopping us…but 10 seconds later caught us and decided to ask Samurott what they should do to us. When we got there, Samurott looked more sour than a rotten onion. Adrian told me that he'll probably do something terrible to us for intruding the mayor's office. Then it hit me! Adrian told me that Samurott was the Rescue Team Leader, not the MAYOR! I was mad at Adrian for lying to me, and when we first met too, but I thought that there were bigger problems at that point then just some retarded, half-baked lie. After all that happened, I thought I was going to burst, and in some terms, I did. I ended up getting so angry, I burst into flames, and charged at Samurott with everything I had, only to have a Hydro Cannon burst in my face, nocking me against the back wall, and after all that, I fell unconscious. After half an hour of constant splashing, they were finally able to wake me up. I was so scared I thought I was going to crap myself, when Samurott told us that he would love to make us a rescue team. Me and Adrian were so surprised, we asked him why. He told us that any worthy team would stand up to someone, no matter how intimidating! He told us that he would be happy to make us a rescue team, if we could come up with a name. Adrian was freaking out, pacing back and fourth wondering what a fire and grass type team be called, when it hit him, literally! He didn't realize it, but an ember from my attack hit a leaf, and landed right on his head! He freaked out, when Samurott splashed him, and hit Adrian in the process, but not very hard. Adrian was wondering where that "Red Leaf" came from, when he had an idea, and so he gave Samurott the name, and he then dubbed us "Team Red Leaf", and sent us on our first mission, to explore the mystery dungeons, thus our incredible journey began!


	3. Day 3 Pt 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon™**

**Team Red Leaf**

Day 3

The Mystery Dungeon Surprise

Before heading out, we decided to rest some more (you can't go on a life-thrilling adventure without a good nights sleep!). After our nice sleep, we ate some berries, and headed out towards Zubat Canyon! When we arrived at the entrance, I heard a digging sound, but fast digging. I thought I was hearing things, but as soon as Adrian heard something, he pushed me over, which in fact saved my life, considering that if he hadn't done that, I would have been barreled right through! I was scared, panicking, wondering who they were, but Adrian knew exactly who they were…the Dugtrio Duo! Adrian told me that there the roughest, toughest, meanest gang in the town, and must have been following us to the canyon. The dugtrio wanted us to give them our valuables, and while I was cowering in fear, Adrian told them that he wouldn't do that, no matter what the cost! While I was watching them beat up Adrian, I realized what I had to do. So, I rounded up all my courage, gathered up all my strength, and charged right at the duo, and as soon as I got close to them, I used "Flamethrower", and burned the living crap out of them, and before they could get away, I told them to never come back again, and while I was ready to kick them all the way to Timbuktu, Adrian used "Leaf Blade", and shot them far out of the canyon! I was incredibly surprised at how ok adrian was, and for that I burst into tears, and ran towards him, telling him that I would never let him down, no matter what! Adrian hugged me, told me it was ok, and then smacked some sense into me. After that, we were ready to head into Zubat Canyon Depths!


End file.
